Team Cases
by lovedrreid
Summary: Romance is everywhere in the BAU in every which way. Some slash, some not. I don't write femslash unless requested.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm going to start my first drabble series. I may make some of these somewhat one-shots, so please forgive my mistakes. Here it goes. Wish me luck.

It was a hard day, no more than a hard day. The team had a case that was tremendously, irritatingly challenging. The case, the case that stressed them all, was a team member captive type. Emily Prentiss and Dr. Spencer Reid, who were supposedly child witness interview specialists, were held captive together by Benjamin Cyrus. A religous vigilante and angel of death.

As they were held captive, they started noticing a bond between their friendship. When Emily took the blame and was beaten by Cyrus, Reid had felt heart-broken, but at the same time, grateful Emily would do that for him. He knew then, that Emily, too, had feelings for him. As he saw her beaten, swollen face, he silently scolded her for taking the beating that was given, for he had strong feelings for her.

Emily didn't regret taking the blame and beating. She knew she would have to take it for the sake of her crush. She loved the way his hair looked in the sun, and the way his hazel eyes would show his emotions like an open picture book, letting anyone in. Even though they had a hard, bumpy friendship after the case in Georgia, in which he started his using, she still forgave him. It hadn't been completely his fault. It was just fate that handcuffed him to that chair, and stuck that horrid needle into his arm, leaving him mentally and physically scarred for life. She felt pity over him that he couldn't have gotten the help he needed before it got that bad, but it seemed to work itself out. She found herself mindboggled by his eyes. That's when she noticed he looked sad, regretful, guilty... all the emotions that would eat a person away if there wasn't a confrontation. Especially since it had only been a few months since he last used...

Emily Prentiss found herself, once again, at the mercy of her sub-conscious. It seemed to have told her to move her legs and walk toward the pale profiler. She sat across him and gave a weak smile, in which was returned. She new there were a million lies between that smile, but she let it pass. She knew all too well not to push the young genius, especially when it came down to his emotions.

As Emily explained it was not his fault for what Cyrus had done, and that she would go back and do it again, his smile deepened only to hide even more lies. She decided it wasn't a good idea to express her true feelings for the profiler. There friendship was far too dear to diminish accidentally, especially when it was going smooth.

Reid sat dumbfounded. He couldn't think of the right thing to say. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, and had a crush on her, and wanted to say sorry for his outbursts in the past, but it would only create the drama and stress their lives already, and didn't need, had from the cruel jobs. They smiled, and when Emily finally sat back in her usual seat, he turned back to his long book, smiling inside as he used his eidetic memory to picture her every second; analyze the way her body is shaped; the way she moved.

He so dearly loved Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss.

She so dearly loved Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid.

A/N: so, how'd you think. This was my first romance one, so I don't know if it's my actual best genre, but I personally think it was good for my first romance. Please tell me if you think the same. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, been a while, and a lot has happened to the thought of this drabble/oneshot series. I'm changing the name because I don't feel people get the general perspective of the cases part. To mean more of the teams personal cases, instead of the actual case they work on. Just to clear that up, I'll try to make a better name for it. ^^

Warnings: Reid/Morgan slash if you squint, mostly friendship though. (don't know if there'll be hurt/comfort yet. XD

"You know..." Morgan started. Reid didn't even look at him.

"I told you I'm not going." Reid said for what seemed the millionth time.

"Please just go..."

"No." Morgan sighed.

"You know pretty boy, it would really be nice if you spent more time with me..."

"And what do you mean by that?" Reid asked finally looking over at him.

"I mean that you should just g-..."

"I said I'm not going to drink while on duty."

"Aww c'mon kid... we're not working at the moment... just a..."

"I said no." Reid said once again.  
-

The next day Reid and Morgan stumbled into the police station looking less than decent in their area of work. There was no doubt they were hung over.

"I hate you..." Reid said quietly.

"Aww, now that's my bro. You're kinda fun to be around when you're drunk." Morgan smiled.

"Shut up."

"What the hell happened to you two?" Rossi asked from across the room.

"Ask the womanizer over there." Reid pointed to Morgan while sitting down.

"Yeah, just listen to 'Blame It' by Jamie Foxx and you'll know what happened." Morgan said while sitting down also.

"No, that's alright. I think I have a good idea already. Just go freshen up and meet back here after lunch." Reid was over willing to take the offer so he bolted out of the police station.

Morgan caught up with him.

"Hey, yanno, we should..."

"We're not going to do that again."

"I was just gonna say get some coffee and some breakfast. But, since you don't..."

"Wait, Morgan..."

"Sorry, offer's over." Morgan smiled with his back to Reid.

"Please... I want some coffee. I don't like the hotel coffee..."

"Anything for you pretty boy."

A/N: Well, I LOVED writing this. I just loved how it all came out, and is by far the best drabble, I think, I've ever written.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: To all who read my other fics that are being worked on currently (Relief, All The Hurt Inside, Ten Days' Misery, Romance of Reid and Prentiss, etc.) I will not be working on them for a while. My computer's hard drive crashed, and my mom's keyboard sucks, and this little drabble will take me probably an hour to finish XD. I hope I'll get my computer fixed, again, and continue to work on them. As for those who are eagerly waiting for me to continue Amanda's Revenge, I will wait until I am done with Call of Duty, which will be published next month and finish next summer, I know that's a long time to wait, but consider it well worth the wait, because the plot is building in my head each day. Okay, to the drabble.

* * *

"You didn't!" Hotch said while trying not to break out laughing.

"Yes I did..." Emily muttered while, too, trying to keep a straight face.

"So you're saying you told a guy, who told you he was FBI all that?"

"Yep."

"And you really said that?"

"Yes!" Emily reassured.

"So, you're saying he came back with a fake badge... and said that yours were fake, then tried to arrest all three of you?"

"Yep..."

"Then you showed him your gun, then the cuffs, and he backed off..."

"YES!"

"Good."

"Sometimes I wonder if you need hearing aids..." Emily muttered.

A/N: I like this XD


End file.
